The present invention relates to a circuit arrangement for switching PCM channels conducting baseband signals, in which serial data to be switched arrives at n input ports, is converted in blocks to parallel form, is intermediately stored in a memory, and is converted to serial form again after read-out to be fed to n output ports.
Such a circuit arrangement is disclosed in an article entitled "Baseband Switches and Transmultiplexers for Use in an On-Board Processing Mobile/Business Satellite System" by Evans et al, ICDSC 7, pages 587-592, and in "ESA, Study of a Satellite Communication System for Wideband Communications" (Executive Summary), Contrat Estec No. 4931/81/NL/GM (SC).
Some of the solutions disclosed in the literature cannot be realized, at least in the manner described therein, and some are very expensive and require a control computer.